Villager
|Damage = None |drop = None |spawn = In NPC Villages and in Igloo basements. |fa = Beta 1.9 Prerelease |idb = 120 (JE) 15/115 (BE) |techname = villager villager_2 (BE) }} Villagers are humanoid, passive, Non-Player Characters (NPCs) that spawn and move around in villages and sometimes igloos. They have different professions in the game. Appearance Each villager has an appearance that matches their profession. For example, farmers wear straw hats and librarians wear a book on their head. All villagers have their arms crossed over their chests. Almost all villages have headwear of some kind, as well as patterned robes going down to above their feet. Professions These are the professions that exist in the game, and the required job block they need to have to get the said job. *Fishermen - Barrel *Cartographers - Cartography Table *Butchers - Smoker *Tool Smiths - Smithing Table *Weapon Smiths - Grindstone *Armorers - Blast Furnace *Leatherworkers - Cauldron *Clerics - Brewing Stand *Farmers - Composter *Fletchers - Fletching Table *Shepherds - Loom *Librarians - Lectern *Masons (Stone Mason) - Stonecutter *Nitwits - None *Unemployed - None Villagers will spawn in their respective buildings depending on their profession. They possess large heads, green eyes, uni-brows, and long, Squidward-like noses. You can also trade with villagers. Each villager with each role trades different items. Some villagers don't trade at all unless they were given a profession by using a kind of job block unless the villager in question's trading system has been maxed out by a player. These villagers are called nitwits. Behavior Villagers are considered as one of the most intelligent of all peaceful mobs. However, there are some factors that they are unaware of or pay no attention to. Villagers realize the day-night cycle as well. Villagers are not fond of water, and unlike the other peaceful mobs, they will immediately attempt to find an escape route. Villagers will attempt to avoid zombies. If a mob unintentionally attacks a villager, the harmed villager will be alarmed; however, nearby villagers won't react. If a player attacks a villager, the harmed villager and nearby villagers will panic. Villagers spawn in either villages which can be located only in the flattest (or close to flat) biomes, such as desert biomes, savannahs, and plains, or in igloo basements. When a villager notices a zombie, they immediately begin to run away from them. Villagers are fast enough to escape a zombie, zombie villager, zombie pigman, or husk. However, this will not always protect them, and a baby zombie will outrun them. When it becomes night time, all villagers move in-doors to safety. Villagers will also run away when they see an illager such as a vindicator, evoker, pillager, ravager or an illusioner. A common sight in a village would be villager, if facing each other, assuming the human-like characteristic of "talking". When a player attacks a villager, they have steam coming from their heads, most-likely indicating anger or frustration. As of 1.6, villagers will produce noises (sounding similar to a "hmmm", a grunt, or a humming sound). They make noises on several occasions: when breeding is activated, when struck by a player, or when a player trades with one. Villagers also can pick up food, and share it with other villagers. They will pick up wheat, bread, carrots, potatoes, and beetroots. All villagers will additionally pick up seeds and beetroot seeds but only farmer villagers will plant them (giving seeds to a non-farmer villager is only useful for disposing of excess seeds). Once a villager has enough food, and there are enough beds in the village, villagers will begin to breed. In the Bedrock Edition, hitting villagers will make them run away from the player unless the player looks at its trading interface. Also, farmer villagers can be seen holding certain farm items like carrots and drop them to give them to other villagers. As of 1.14, you can see villagers lying down in their beds. Each villager has a specific bed they sleep in, and can be woken up by the player. Every villager goes to bed when it becomes night-time. Also as of 1.14, all villagers first spawn as an unemployed villager and receive a job by being close to a certain job block (e.g. being within a certain distance of a barrel will turn a jobless villager into a fisherman). Once the said villager gets a job, they will keep that same job for the rest of their lives until the said job block is broken, making them turn back into an unemployed villager and will be shown to be upset. Trading with a villager who has just got a job or changed profession will make it so they can't change their profession again, and will be locked into that job and that trade, however on the bedrock edition, trading with a villager will lock their profession, but NOT their trades, meaning once their profession is locked, you can still pick their trades. Villagers will often return to their work stations to re-stock on items for trading. Take note that they will only re-stock the items a few times after a day. Trading Villagers can be traded within the game for various items depending on their "profession" or type of villager. The currency that they handle is emeralds. Some villagers will trade for emeralds, while others will take emeralds and give items. Farmer type villagers, known for their straw hats, will trade for items such as wheat, carrots, potatoes, and melon seeds for emeralds, or vice versa. Farmers tend to occupy farms and plant new crops and take out the full-grown food. The butcher type, known for their headbands and white apron, will trade for meat such as pork chops, beef, mutton, and chicken. It is far more common for the trade to require the raw version of the meat. Clerics, which can be recognized by their purple aprons, trade for Ender Pearls, eyes of Ender, and other paraphernalia. They also allow a player to buy enchanted items by trading an unenchanted version of the item, in addition to a few emeralds as the cost of enchanting the item. One of the most common trades this particular villager offers is a sum of rotten flesh for an emerald. The blacksmith type of villager is now separated into three types: the toolsmith, which trades tool-related items, the weaponsmith (which usually trades for weapon-related purposes), and the blacksmith, which trades armor related items. A common trade to both of them is that they buy a large sum of coal for an emerald. The librarian villager is known for their book on top of their head; they purchase paper and vend books (sometimes also navigation-related items, such as bookshelves and compasses) and may even sell enchanted books. The fletcher, known for the quill in their hat, vends items related to string. The cartographers each adorned with a monocle, trade map-related items. The shepherd trades wool related items. The Mason villager, known for their black apron, trades for stone-related items. Lastly, there is one other villager role called the nitwit (also referred to as the "generic," "jobless," or "unemployed adult"), they wear a plain green robe and do not purchase or vend items. Villagers all start with two trade agreements, usually an item for an emerald and an emerald for an item. They start at level one, called novice. By trading with the villager, you slowly give them experience. With enough experience, villagers go to the next level and have two more possible trades, usually, again, an item for an emerald and an emerald for an item. Trading is one of the fastest ways to get emeralds legitimately in Survival without the use of cheats, as farming animals and crops are far faster than digging for emeralds. This allows players to constantly trade and renew trades that yield emeralds to a player. This is also known sometimes as "farming emeralds", or "emerald bartering." As of Minecraft 1.8, the villagers' trading got a complete overhaul. Villagers could now have several trades when they are spawned giving a player more flexibility when trading. Another factor that helps is that when trading, new trade possibilities can occur depending on how many new trades players have made already. The Exploration Update added new "cartographer" villagers, who will trade their exploration map for a compass and varied amounts of emeralds gathered by a player. Ranking As of 1.14 - Village and Pillage, villagers will now have a rank depending on how much the players trade with them. They will always start or spawn with the coal badge at first, but it will be better once players trade with the same villager more often. Villagers with higher ranks, tend to have more trades, as well as better trades. Here are the trading rankings of villagers, with coal being the lowest. Take note that buying items will make them rank up a little faster than selling items. *Coal *Iron *Gold *Emerald *Diamond Popularity A player's popularity within a particular village can be increased or decreased in many ways, with one notable consequence: if a player has popularity below -15, naturally spawned iron golems will become permanently hostile towards a player. Popularity can be gained by trading but will decrease by attacking villagers and/or iron golems. A player's popularity can be high in one village, yet low in another. The popularity starts for every player at 0, the minimum popularity is −30 and the maximum is 10. Actions which increase a player's popularity are as follows: *Trading with a villager = +1 Actions which decrease a player's popularity are as follows: *Attacking a villager = -1 *Killing a villager = -2 *Attacking a child = -3 *Killing a child villager = -5 *Killing an iron golem = -5 Popularity can also affect the trading system to the villagers. If the player has a negative reputation, the trades will become slightly expensive. If the player has a positive reputation, the trades will get a little cheaper. Gossip As of 1.14, villagers will now tend to talk to each other more often in the center area of the village (the center usually has bells around it) at a specific time. The villagers will gossip either about a player or for the sake of spawning an iron golem. Gossiping can be either positive or negative and will affect the player's reputation unless the gossip is for a golem. The gossip can either be minor or major, depending on what the player did. This feature, however, is only in the Java Edition. Minor Gossip *+ A player trades with a villager. *- A player hurts a villager. Major Gossip *+ A player cures a zombie villager. *- A player kills a villager. Golem Gossip *Villagers will gossip about spawning an iron golem if enough villagers are onto that topic. (1.14.3+) This section needs cleaning up. Variants Illagers Illagers are hostile, villager-like mobs. There are 5 (4 if excluding the ravager) types: the evoker, vindicator, illusioner, pillager, and the ravager. All illagers will attack villagers, iron golems, wandering traders, and players. The evoker and vindicator spawn in woodland mansions, while the illusioners rely on commands to spawn (however illusioners may/will naturally spawn in raids as of the 1.16 update). The pillager spawns in pillager outposts and in illager patrols. All of these mobs can also spawn when a raid occurs. Witches Witches are a type of hostile villager like mobs that are much like illagers. They spawn rarely in the Overworld in low light levels, or by a witch hut. Witches will also spawn if a villager is struck by lightning. They will not attack villagers but will attack iron golems. They may also join pillager raids as healers, but they will not attack villagers. NPC NPC's are villager like mobs who are exclusive to the Education Edition. They provide tips and come in several different looks. Despite strongly resembling villagers like the other variants, NPCs do not trade, but right-clicking opens their "speech" interface. Wandering Trader Wandering Traders are probably the closest non-villager mob to resemble villagers. Not to be mistaken by one, they have blue clothing and are seen in many places, walking around during the day. They also leash 2 exclusive trader llamas with them, and have a trading interface as well, although completing a trade won't gain more trades from the NPC itself. Additionally, they will have a scheduled despawn time, and will also run away from zombies and illagers. They will also use an invisibility potion if they see any hostile mob or when it is nighttime and will drink milk when the sun rises. Zombie Villager Zombie Villagers are aggressive mobs that appeared in Minecraft's Pretty Scary Update (Version 1.4.2). They make up 5% of zombies that spawn in the Overworld. They will also appear after a villager is killed by a zombie during a village siege, 50% on Normal and 100% on Hard, eliminating their trade offer. If a baby villager is killed during a siege, it will also become a baby zombie villager. Baby zombie villagers are faster than their grown-up counterparts and will not age. Zombie villagers can be cured and returned to normal villagers if weakened using a splash potion of Weakness, and then fed a golden apple. They will appear to shudder when being cured. Trivia *There is an unused texture for the villager found in the game files. It had an angry-looking face with red eyes. *Villagers may pick up certain items on the ground, such as beetroots, wheat, potatoes, carrots, seeds, and bread. *If a villager is hit by a bolt of lightning, then it will turn into a witch. *Cleric villagers and zombie villagers can spawn in an igloo. *Villagers are still able to see a player even if a player has an invisibility potion effect. *In the Minecraft 1.6 poster, a villager was wearing blue robes, but it never appeared in the final version of Minecraft 1.6. *Setting the gamerule mobGriefing to false will make farmer villagers stop planting or harvesting crops. *Notch originally planned for villages to be populated by pigmen instead of villagers. *Before 13w22a/1.6.1, villagers did not make sounds. *Although villagers are currently as simple as other passive mobs, they appear to have very basic intelligent coding already implemented. Before, if a player opens the door to their home and leaves it open, they will likely soon move out of the doorway. However, once outside, they may wander out into the wilderness. As of 1.2 update, they now automatically go inside at night. *In Beta 1.9 pre-release's files, there is a texture for average villagers, which wear green robes. However, this could not be spawned. **The average villager can be spawned in 1.7 using commands. ** In the 1.14 update, the nitwit has made a comeback and is a green-robed villager, and unable to get a job/trade. *Before the 1.14 update, simple but different colored clothes were used to indicate different types of villagers. Brown indicates a farmer, purple indicates a priest, white indicates a librarian or cartographer, a villager with a black apron is a blacksmith, and a villager with a white apron is a butcher. *The textures for the librarian villager, priest villager, the unused villager in green robes, and witches have a "hood" next to their head, where a mob's hat texture would be, but it does not appear in the game. *When players stare at a villager, and the villager sees them, they will nod. *Since 1.2, villagers can now have children, which are smaller versions of the adults. They run faster than normal villagers, and have the same hit-box as an adult villager, even though their texture is smaller. They cannot trade yet. **A player cannot trade with a nitwit villager unless they use commands. *Occasionally, children won't go inside houses at night. *Only a child can take a poppy from an iron golem. *Attacking a villager child is comparable to attacking an iron golem in terms of lowering popularity. *When there are 15 or more villagers, an iron golem has a chance to spawn. *Since the 12w21a snapshot, it is possible to trade with villagers by right-clicking them. This way it is possible to get normally not craftable items like bottle o' enchanting and chain armor, as well as rare items like diamonds. **It is not possible to trade with villagers in the Windows 10 Edition. *All villagers go inside their homes at night, and sometimes randomly open and close the door. *As of snapshot 14w02b, villagers can have more professions (e.g. blacksmiths can be tool smiths, weaponsmiths, and armorers). *In snapshot 14w04a, farmer villagers can destroy full-grown plants, and replant them. *On April 1, 2014, Mojang announced that the villagers had taken over Minecraft and caused everyone's skin to look like a villager, as an April Fools joke. Players were unable to change their skins during that time. **During this time, everyone also had Element Animation's T.E.A.V.S.R.P. (The Element Animation Villager Sounds Resource Pack) automatically installed. *When players put a ladder behind a door and a villager tries to exit out of the door, the villager will go up the ladder, and they will spin in circles when they reach the top. *As of 15w35a, zombie villagers have new textures that are different for each type of villager. *Some players have noted villagers resemble "Squidward" from the television show "SpongeBob SquarePants" because of their long noses. Notch himself even commented on the resemblance, saying that they look like "Caveman Squidward's".Notch's Twitter *They have also been nicknamed Ki-Adi-Mundi in rare cases because of their small resemblance to the Star Wars character. *Villagers were based on the shop keeper in Dungeon Master 2. *The height of the villager has changed from 1.8 blocks tall to 1.9 blocks tall. *Villagers were called "TESTIFICATE" in the Beta 1.9 pre-release. *Before 1.9, zombie villagers all had the same appearance. Now, their clothing is based on the villager they come from (and will turn into if cured). *Nitwit, unemployed, or baby villagers will shake their heads when a player tries to trade with them. *Using villagers, you can stack not stackable items by clicking the trade option in the left side menu. This way you can stack items like boats. Works only in 1.14+. *In Bedrock (pocket) Edition, villagers used to equip any kind of armor with the use of dispensers (simply fire an armor filled dispenser and the villager will equip it). This will increase the villager's defense, but doesn't show the armor on the said villager and will not drop the equipped armor on death. **This feature is now reverted, and will not work anymore. *Trading with a villager a lot may make some of the villager's trades increase due to high demand. Not trading with a villager for a while may make them do discounts on their trades. *Villagers at the maximum level may sometimes follow you. *Baby villagers may roam around and play with each other. They can also be seen jumping in beds. *There was a glitch in the game where the villager's heads will be detached when they are sleeping. *When a player wins a raid, villagers will throw many items to the player. This varies in their profession (e.g: a librarian villager will give a book to a player). *Villagers can still sleep in the Nether and the End without their beds exploding. *If a player holds a spawn egg, they will not be able to trade with a villager. *The design of the cleric villager's apron has a creeper face behind it. *In Bedrock Edition, all zombie villagers will now wear regular robes regardless of the former outfit they formally wear. If they are cured however, they will revert to the profession's outfit they last wore (Zombie villagers that were naturally spawned will have a random profession). *Villagers will show their items in stock if they saw that you are holding something that they want (e.g. if a player holds wheat, then a farmer villager will show an emerald to that player). *Players can edit what the villager is holding using the /replaceitem command in the slot.weapon.mainhand. This will make a villager be seen holding an item the player has given to them via commands. *There is a glitch in the game where a villager would work on a job block that is not supposed to be used by that villager (e.g. A cartographer was seen using a lectern). *Throwing a snowball, or casting a fishing rod at a villager will result in them disliking you, and trading with them will be more costly and expensive than usual. *A villager who has been cured by a player will gossip about them to their fellow kind at conversations, leading a positive effect and can offer discounts to the player. *If a villager is multiple blocks away from the player when the trading menu is opened, the villager will walk up to the player and walk away after it is closed. *A villager can be heard making agreeing or disagreeing noises during the trading process, for example, if there is not enough of an item the villager will disagree and if there is they will agree. The "villager disagrees" and "villager agrees" noises can be read if subtitles are on. Gallery See Also *Illager *Witch *NPC References Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Humans Category:1.14 Category:Trading Category:Farming Category:Entity Category:Prey Mobs